Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Instructions Incoming JETs :1) Create an account - just choose a username and password. Don't forget to include your e-mail address if you wish to be contacted via e-mail. Your e-mail address will not be publically viewable. :2) Return to this page and add your details to the relevant section in the following format: ::* INITIALS, Where you're from, - Other info :So for Joe Bloggs who comes from New York and registered BananaMan as his username this would give: ::* J. B., New York, - I majored in Japanese at Berkley. :Please note that these entries are organized by country, then state/province (if applicable), city, then initials. Therefore, look at the list already existing and make sure you're putting yourself where you belong so that you may be found easier. :3) Sit tight and wait to be contacted. Once you find out your placement information you can search for your predecessor on the Outgoing JETs page. Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States Alabama *L.M., Birmingham, AL, - Communication/French @ Wake Forest University Alaska Arizona * K.K., Chandler, AZ - Asian Studies and International Business BGSU in Ohio, placement Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken Arkansas California *A.M., Los Angeles, CA - Global Business Major, USC. Headed to Minami boso-shi, Chiba-ken *N.T., Los Angles, CA, - Japanese major at CSU Monterey Bay Hasuda-shi in Saitama-ken *T.O., Cypress, CA, - Sociology major at UC San Diego, Miyakojima-shi in Okinawa-ken *L.K., Santa Barbara, CA, - Takasaki-shi in Gunma-ken, Current Peace Corps Volunteer in Benin, West Africa: http://lostinbenin.com *D.G., Brentwood, CA, - English major, Linguistics minor at UC Santa Barbara, Kurume-shi in Fukuoka-ken *P.W., Hayward, CA, - Japanese major at UC Davis, Toukamachi-shi in Niigata-ken *A.L.C., Los Angeles, CA, - Double major in English and Theater at Vanderbilt University *C.T, Rancho Palos Verdes, CA, - English major at University of Puget Sound, Yatsushiro-shi in Kumamoto *Z.F., Redondo Beach, CA - B.A. Japanese Language, Georgetown University; Sano-shi in Tochigi-ken *S.S., Rosemead,CA, - Language Studies major at UC Santa Cruz *K.J., San Diego, CA, - B.A. major in Multimedia Game Design with a double major in Digital Art and Design at the University of Advancing Technology. I have been assigned a prefectural position in Iwate-ken. *G.P., San Diego, CA - B.A. Communications, University of San Diego, California *S.B., San Diego, CA, - BS, Criminal Justice, Salem State College, TEFL Certificate, SDSU *S.P., San Diego, CA - Teaching Credential and minor in Japanese at SDSU, Togane-shi in Chiba-ken *V.B., San Diego, CA - B.A Psychology/Chinese at UC Riverside *M.P., San Francisco, CA, - B.A. Art Studio, UC Santa Barbara. Hyogo bound, Asago City... *M.S.K., San Francisco, CA, - Economics/English/Japanese at UC Davis *N.N., San Francisco, CA, - Student @ UC Santa Cruz. Will finish with American Studies Major / Minor: Latin American Studies. Placed in Miyagi-Ken, Sendai-Shi. *R.T., San Francisco, CA, - B.S. from Middle TN State in Recording Industry Management (living in SF for 6 years now, though). Placed in Tokyo-to *T.T., San Francisco, CA, - Japanese/Psychology major at UC Davis *A.C., San Jose, CA, - Environmental Studies in prep for teaching at San Jose State University *J.W., San Jose, CA, - B.A. from Western Michigan University. I will be in Hidaka-shi in Saitama-ken. *R.J., San Jose, CA, - SDSU and SJSU graduate with Elementary Education Teaching Credential and two B.A.'s: Anthropology and Linguistics *E.T., South Pasadena, CA, - Biomedical Engineering Major at Bucknell University - I have been assigned to somewhere in Fukuoka-ken *L.G., Yucaipa, CA, - B.A. Anthropology from University of California, Riverside - I'm headed to Shiga Colorado *L.M.S., Boulder, CO, - Mechanical Engineering, Japanese, University of Colorado *A.M., Denver, CO, - Economics and Psychology Major, University of Colorado *J.H., Westminster, CO, - Geology, CU Boulder, and Environmental Engineering, Colorado School of Mines Connecticut *M.B.W., Willimantic, CT/Mpls., MN, - Puppetry, UConn/Art, Bethel, assigned to Gifu-ken Delaware *J.T., Lewes, DE, - Communications and East Asian Studies Major, Japanese Minor at University of Delaware Florida *R.B., Miami, FL, - International Relations major at Florida International *R.C., Miami, FL, - International Affairs major at Northeastern University in Boston *L.H., Orange Park, FL, - International Relations major and Asian Studies minor from Florida International University. Headed to Kumamoto-Shi *M.D.H., Orlando, FL - Substitute Teacher, Political Science - International Relations Major, Asian Studies minor University of Central Florida *M.S., Tallahassee, FL, - B.S. International Business, Japanese minor, Florida State University, TEFL Certificate, Florida State University. Headed to Kochi-ken, Aki-shi *E.H., Miami, FL, - B.A Elementary Education, University of Florida, M.A. in Curriculum and Teaching, Teachers College, Columbia University. Headed to Kumamoto-Shi! *REH, Tallahassee, FL, - MS in Higher Education at Florida State University. Headed to Kyoto-fu, Kyoutanngo-shi Georgia *T.F., Savannah, GA, - B.F.A Animation Savannah College of Art and Design - Hokkaido Prefecture *E.B., Snellville, GA, - Double major in English and Studio Art at Furman University - Assigned to Okinawa (Motobu-cho) 5/16/07! *R.K., Atlanta GA, - B.A. Asian Studies - Aomori Prefecture (Toubukamikita) Hawaii *J.K., Honolulu, HI, - Family Resources @ University of Hawaii *C.C., Honolulu, HI, - B.A., International Relations/Global Business, University of Southern California; Assigned to Yamatokoriyama-shi in Nara-ken. Idaho *S.D., Boise, ID, - Business Major, University of Idaho, Consultant - HMS; Placed in Hyogo-ken, Kobe-shi Illinois *K.K., Chicago, IL, - East Asian Studies major at University of Chicago *M.B., Chicago, IL, - BS Economics at UIC, Assigned to Minakami in Gunma-ken *J.S., Downers Grove, IL - Hotel Management Cornell University; Ishinomaki-shi in Miyagi-ken *S.S., Mundelein, IL - Spanish/Japanese major, East Asian Studies minor. North Central College (Naperville) '07. *D.E., Park Ridge, IL, - BS Mathematics Indiana University, MS Math Education UIC Indiana * A.H., Nashville, IN, - Japan/Queer/Cultural Studies@Hampshire College *A.B., Richmond, IN, - Japanese Studies major *A.D., West Lafayette, IN, - Milk? Please. Iowa Kansas Kentucky *T.M. Bowling Green, KY - placed in Yamanashi-ken, Hokuto-shi Louisiana *C.C., Shreveport, LA, - Biomedical Science major from Texas A&M University; assigned to Shiga-ken. Maine *S.M. Portland, ME - History major from USM. Assigned to Aomori Maryland *B.M., Gaithersburg, MD, - English Major from Towson University *L.H., Salisbury, MD, - Classical Archaeology and Early and Late Antiquity Major from University of Mary Washington *R.W., Laurel, MD - pyschology and religious studies major. assigned to "'Yamagata Ken'" Massachusetts *L.B., Needham, MA, - Art Conservation major from the University of Delaware; assigned to a school in MUKAWA, Hokkaido *J.K., Marshfield, MA, - English Major from Umass. Assigned to Saga-ken. Michigan *M.N., Farmington Hills, MI, -Biology Major, Health Education and Middle Level Minor at Central Michigan University, placement: Okayma prefecture, Kibichuo-cho. *J.M., Northville, MI, - BA English / Writing, Kalamazoo College, 2004; assigned to a high school somewhere in Shiga prefecture Minnesota *M.K., Stillwater, MN or Morris, MN - Psychology and Statistics Major at University of Minnesota-Morris *M.B.W., Willimantic, CT/Mpls., MN, - Puppetry, UConn/Art, Bethel, assigned to Gifu-ken Mississippi *J.P., Oxford, MS, - Croft Institute for International Studies, University of Mississippi-International Governance-Japanese Language, Nanzan University CJS, Nagoya 2005 I have been assigned to Nagano-ken 5/15/07 * K.G., Mississippi, - Going to Minamisanriku - Miyagi Prefecture. Missouri *D.S., Kansas City, MO - English/Anthro major, University of Missouri, Columbia *A.P.L., Columbia, MO - Interdisciplinary Studies, Geography and International Studies; assigned Fukushima-ken Montana *C.H., Bozeman, MT - BA History, BA Philosophy, minor Political Science, Montana State University; assigned to Gunma-ken, Itakura-machi. *V.E., Bozeman, MT - BS Industrial Engineering, Montana State University; assigned to Takahashi-shi in Okayama prefecture *S.C., Bozeman, MT - BS in Chemistry, Creighton University; assigned to Nakagawa-cho. *S.C., Missoula, MT - BA Japanese, University of Montana, Missoula Nebraska Nevada *C.H., Las Vegas, NV, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor at Portland State New Hampshire New Jersey *K.D., Clifton, NJ, - Global Business Major, Asian Studies Minor, William Paterson University *K.H., Closter, NJ, - Japanese and Art History Major, Rutgers University *G.J., Haddonfield, NJ, - Music Major, Columbia University *M.E.W., Marlton, NJ, - Biology Major, Anthropology and French Minors, Drew University *J.P.M., Tenafly, NJ, - Theatre Arts Major, Psychology Minor, University of Miami *S.J.P., Wallington, NJ - International Studies, Minor in African American and Ethnic Studies @Adelphi U. *C.J., Caldwell, NJ - Univeristy of Rochester: B.A. Biology/Psychology, Placement: Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken New Mexico *E.D.B., Albuquerque, NM, - Theatre/Asian Studies major at University of New Mexico *M.C.B., Las Cruces, NM, - English major at University of New Mexico, placed in Saga-ken, no city provided. New York *S.E.D., Brooklyn, NY - Psychology Major, Environmental Science Minor - New York University, placed in yorihonjo-shi, akita-ken *E.O.M., New York, NY - Japanese Major, Asian Studies Minor - Georgetown University. *E.K., Rochester, NY - CS Major/Japanese Language Minor/Japanese Culture Minor - Rochester Institute of Technology. *D.S., Rochester, NY - English Major/Secondary Ed. - SUNY Geneseo, placed in Kobe-shi *T.OB., New York - Asian Studies major at Seton Hall University. Sendai-shi, Miyagi-ken. *S.W., New York, NY - B.A. Cinema Studies/Art History - SUNY Purchase, Oita-ken, Taketa-shi North Carolina *J.B., Beaufort, NC, - Biochemistry Major, Japanese Minor at University of Arizona *H.B., Chapel Hill/Carrboro NC, - Psych/Bio major at UNC *S.C., Raleigh, NC, - English major at Yale North Dakota Ohio *E.K., Cleveland, OH, - Finance and Political Science major at University of Pittsburgh. Placed in Fukuyama-shi, Hiroshima-ken. *S.M., Canton, OH, - Japanese Studies major at Earlham. Placed in Satte-shi, Saitama-ken. *Z.Q., Dayton, OH - Near Eastern Studies major at Johns Hopkins *C.D., Salem, OH, - triple majored in Elementary Education, Special Education, and English at Seton Hall University. Placed in Akita-ken. Oklahoma Oregon *J.L., Beaverton, OR, - BA, International Studies, University of Oregon *D.T., Portland, OR, - poli sci major at Oregon State - Placed somewhere in Mie-ken *H.M., Portland, OR, - International Studies, University of Washington. Placement: Hiroshima-ken, Fuchu-shi. *L.B., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish/English, University of Idaho. Placed in Aomori-ken. *M.B., Portland OR, Japanese Major, Philosophy Major - Whitman College/University of Hamburg *M.D., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish, University of Idaho. Placed in Aomori-ken. *M.P., Portland, OR, - BA, French Studies, University of Minnesota Placed somewhere in "Gunma-Ken" *S.P., Portland, OR, - Religion Major, Whitman College *A.S., Portland, OR, - East Asian Studies Major, Lewis & Clark College. Placement: Ueda-shi, Nagano-ken. Pennsylvania *L.M. Northampton, PA -International Studies Major at Drexel University *R.H., Philadelphia, PA, - Math major at Haverford College. Placed in Nagano Prefecture. *J.D., Pittsburgh, PA, - Japanese Languages and Literatures Major, Asian Studies Certificate, University of Pittsburgh *Z.N. Wrightsvile, PA, - International Studies / Asian Studies at Indiana University of Pennsylvania *B.S.W., Philadelphia, PA, - Majored in International Relations at Tufts University ('07) placed in Kagoshima, Kyushu *K.R., King of Prussia, PA, - Marketing major/Japanese minor at the University of Delaware. Placed in Hyogo-ken, Shisou-shi Rhode Island South Carolina *T.M., Roebuck, SC, - BFA, Filmmaking - North Carolina School of the Arts, MBA, Marketing - Strayer University. South Dakota Tennessee *C.M., Knoxville TN, - English Major, University of Tennessee *T.R., Knoxville, TN, - English major at Appalachian State University *C.B.L.H., Memphis, TN, - International Business at The University of Memphis, assigned to Yamaguchi-ken Shuho town! *K.K., Memphis, TN, - Fine Art major, The University of Memphis *L.C., Chattanooga, TN - Secondary Education for World and US History from University of Tennessee at Chattanooga, assigned to Nagano-ken Shiojiri-shi Texas *N.S., Hondo, TX, - English Major, Columbia University in New York City, Prefectural placement, "Ishikawa-ken" *J.C., Austin, TX, - Medieval European History Graduate Student at the University of Texas *V.A.N., El Paso, TX, - University of Texas El Paso, BA Interdisciplinary Studies, Osaka-fu *N.D, Keller, TX, - Biology Major, University of North Texas *T.W., Austin, TX, *zilla* - Theatre/Sociology BA University of Texas, prefectural placement, Fukuoka-ken *S.A.M., Houston, TX, - Japanese Major, Washington University in St. Louis, prefectural placement, Hyogo-ken *K.R.N, Dallas, TX, - Japanese Major/TESOL cert. placement:Mie-Ken '''Vermont *E.B., Woodstock, VT, - Education major, Ohio Wesleyan University - Toyama Prefecture Virginia *M.S., Arlington, VA - German major, MA in Journalism - American University - Placed in Sapporo-shi *C.G.G., Charlottesville, VA - Anthro Major - UVA *E.M.G., Charlottesville, VA - Biology Major / Master's in Secondary Education, University of Virginia *A.K.K., McLean, VA - Anthropology, Tufts University, going to Sado Island, Niigata prefecture! * J.L.L., Newport News, VA - Sociology, University of Mary Washington. Osaka-fu! *N.M., Richmond, VA - Fashion Marketing & French, VCU, going to Iwate *R.M.H., Richmond, VA - English & Spanish, University of Virginia *T.A.S., Richmond, VA - apparel design at rhode island school of design- assigned to Fukui! Washington *N.H., Bellingham, WA, - BA in Linguistics, minor in Japanese, TESOL Cert. from Western Washington University: Gifu prefecture. *T.G., Bellingham, WA - BA History and Political Science from Central Washington U., TESOL from Western Washington U. Placement: Saitama prefecture. *G.H., Blaine, WA, - BA in Political Science and Japanese Minor from Western Washington University, ONLINE TESOL Cert. Placement: Saga Prefecture *M.N., Monroe, WA, - History, Informatics, TJP at University of Washington - Going to Tenkawa, Nara *A.A., Seattle, WA, - Biology and Psychology majors, Chemistry minor at University of Washington; Placement: Hyogo-ken *A.J., (Seattle, WA), - English major at University of Washington *C.F., Seattle, WA, - Oberlin College, University of Washington - MA China Studies - Going to Wakayama, Susami ''' *D.T., Seattle, WA, - Placement: Ishikawa-ken *J.E., Seattle, - University of Rochester/Eastman School of Music. Placement: '''Sakuho-machi, Nagano-ken *J.S., Seattle, WA/Oxford, UK, - University of Washington, University of Oxford *K.C., Seattle, WA, - Biochemistry major at University of Washington *L.B., Seattle, WA, - Japanese major, Linguistics minor at the University of Washington. Placement: Hyogo-ken *T.L., Seattle, WA, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor, and TESOL certificate from Western Washington University. Placement: Fukuoka prefecture, Fukutsu-shi. *M.W., Seattle, WA, - International Studies major w/an emphasis in European Studies, University of Washington, TESOL Certification from Seattle University, placed in Mie Prefecture, Yokkaichi-shi. *C.W., Bellingham, WA, - Interdisplinary Studies major, Japanese minor from Eastern Washington University. Going to Ehime prefecture and the city is Kumakougen. West Virginia Wisconsin *L.M., Madison, WI, - English major from UW Madison, placed somewhere in Kagawa *E.S., Manitowoc, WI, - English major, Japanese minor from Lawrence University. I will be going to Iwate-ken somewhere. *J.S., Milwaukee, WI, - Asian Studies major, Japanese minor from University of Puget Sound. I've been placed in Fukuoka-ken, Kurume-shi! *D.S., Eau Claire, WI, - Advertising major, Japanese minor from UW-Eau Claire. I'm on my way to Hyogo-ken! Wyoming United Kingdom England *K.L., Liverpool - English Language and Literature, Liverpool Uni. Placed in Oita prefecture *B.L., Bristol/Liecester, no username given - History/Politics Student DMU *R.B , Bristol/Nottingham Chemistry/Law Bristol Uni *R.L., Bristol/Edinburgh, - MSc Classics, Edinburgh University - going to Okayama Pref., the rest is up to the gods... *G.H., Exeter, - BA English with Film Studies. Placement: Only know it's Iwate-ken, so far... *C.C., Manchester/Llandudno, N. Wales, going to Kirishima, Kagoshima Pref. *G.J., Milton Keynes/Coventry *M.W., Milton Keynes, - BA Ancient History and Archaeology - Blog link *M.S., York, Economics, Going to Sendai City, Miyagi *S.P., Northamptonshire, - Media & Cultural Studies, Nottingham Trent University, 2001 *L.C., London/Cambridge, - Mathematics, Cambridge University - I've been placed in Kushimoto town, Wakayama *E.C., Suffolk/Nottingham - Archaeology and Geography, University of Nottingham *E.L., London/Durham - Geography, University of Durham *K.J., Stafford/Nottingham, - English and History, Nottingham Trent University...i've been placed in Ishikawa *P.S., London, - Investment and Economics, London Metropolitan...i've been placed in Ena-shi, Gifu-ken *S.T., Dorset/Coventry, - History, University of Warwick...i've been placed in Ainan town, Ehime pref. * V.G, Kent, - Studied BA English at the Uni of Reading - placed in Shizuoka Prefecture. * R.Mc., Bedfordshire, - BSc (hons) Animal Science from University of Nottingham - Placed in Yoro-town, Gifu-Ken. Will be working at 1 Junior High and one Elementary School. Look forward to meeting everyone! Northern Ireland Scotland *L.D., Glasgow, - English and Creative Writing, St Andrews University - Nagano prefecture, Takagi village *F.Q., St Andrews, - Physiology, St Andrews University - Hayashima town, Okayama Pref. *H.M., Glasgow, holza - M.A. English Language, University of Glasgow - Niigata Prefecture, Jyoetsu-city *W.L., Edinburgh, callmewill - Engineering, University of Edinburgh - Nagano Prefecture, Shimonojo Village Wales Ireland Canada Alberta *A.C., Calgary, AB - B.Mus. at McGill in Composition and East Asian Studies assigned to Shikaoi-cho, Tokachi-ken *L.V., Edmonton, AB She is love - B.Ed at UofA heading to Saitama-ken, still waiting for specifics British Columbia *H.P., Rossland, BC, - BSc Bio at UNBC assigned to Ono-cho, Gifu-ken *T.B., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Biology at UBC *M.W., Vancouver, BC, - BA Japanese at UBC assigned to Nagasaki-shi, Nagasaki-ken *C.W., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Microbiology and Immunology at UBC; assigned to Ishikari-shi, Hokkaido Manitoba New Brunswick Newfoundland and Labrador *A.H., St. John's, NF, - BA English at Memorial, placed in Osaka-fu Nova Scotia Ontario *S.G., Ajax, ON - B.A. at U of Toronto in English, Urban Studies majors. *H.H., Brampton, ON - B COMM. Hon. Economics at U of G *D.N., Guelph, ON - Hon. BA Anthro, McMaster *A.P., Kingston, ON - BA Hons. Politics and Development Studies at Queen's U. Fukushima-shi, Fukushima-ken *J.F., Oakville/Kingston, ON, - B.A. at Queen's in Politics and Philosophy. Toyama-ken *E.L., Markham, ON, - B.A in English and History at McMaster University.Eun 17:33, 24 May 2007 (UTC) *M.A., Mississauga, ON - Hon. B.S. at U of Toronto in Biology and Psychology majors. Hyogo-ken Prince Edward Island Quebec Saskatchewan *G.P., Regina, SK - BMusEd. at U of Regina Australia New South Wales *M.F., Sydney, NSW - BA( History and Gender Studies) going to Fukushima-ken, actual placement unknown! * J.C., Sydney, NSW - - BSc(Biology), BTeach(Secondary), assigned to Gifu-ken, Gifu. * K.P, Reid, ACT - - BA (Asian Studies) and LLB. Going to Hagi, in Yamaguchi-ken Queensland *K.M Brisbane Qld - Going to Nanto Toyama - Masters ed psych *N.M, Brisbane, QLD - BCom, BBusMan (UQ) - placement in Mihara, Kochi Prefecture, Shikoku *S.V., Brisbane, QLD, - B. Asian Studies (Japanese), Grad. Diploma in Education (LOTE, ESL) - going to Shizuoka-ken! South Australia *B.C, Adelaide, SA - B.Eng.CompSysEng(Hons). Placement in Asakuchi City, Okayama *N.K, Adelaide, SA - B.Ed.(Hons), Flinders Uni. Tasmania Victoria *H.T, Melbourne, VIC - BCom (UniMelb): Fukushima-ken - Sukagawa-shi Western Australia *E.M., Perth, WA, - BA (Japanese), BA (Journalism) Curtin University, placed in MATSUE, SHIMANE New Zealand * A.R, Auckland, - BFA (Sculpture) currently in advertising * K.L., Auckland, - BCom (IT) Auckland Uni & MCom (IT) UNSW * O.W., Wellington, - BSC (Biology) and BA (English) Other * S-J.C.R, Johannesburg South Africa, - BA Journalism & International Relations MA Genocide * M.L., Singapore, - BA Communication Studies. Placement: Shizuoka-ken * K.M.M., Trinidad & Tobago, - B.Sc. Biology. Placement: Miyazaki-ken CIRs coming from... United States * C.G., Minneapolis, MN & Manhattan, KS, - Japanese and Theatre at University of Minnesota * N.G., Portland, Oregon - I post at The CIR Homepage, placement: Toyama-ken * C.S., Union City, TN, - Music @ The University of Tennessee at Martin Placement: Miyazaki-ken * G.G.G, Rochester, NY - Japanese major, Asian studies minor at Georgetown University, placed in Yamaguchi Prefecture United Kingdom * P.E, Oxford/Cardiff, no username given Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:General information